Rise of The Ancient's
by Xeno Tyrant
Summary: When an ancient irken invader infulltrates the new irken empire and is apalled follow him His best friend Tak and Zim on the journey to bring the irkens to their former glory. may chang rating later


**PROLOGUE**

****"HA HA, I HAVE DONE IT. Those fools are no leaders and soon I will return with a true Empire. I will return with a true Irken Empire."**  
**While Zir continued to speak with such powerful anger in his voice Zir, his sadly heavily upgraded sir wandered into the back of the storage unit of the large space craft they were in. Zir looked around to only see other sirs and broken machines that brought great loneliness to poor little Zir. When Zeer moved closer to the broken sirs and machines Zir sat down next to them and wished he could be forgotten just as all of these machines were and began to go to sleep mode beside the dead in the front of the spacecraft put the ship on autopilot for they had a long journey to take before they would be out of Irken's borders. Zeer walked to the stasis lock chamber to wait at peace such as his Zir was doing in the storage unit in the back.**  
**The wait did take many years, yet only felt as a few minutes to Zeer. When he woke he saw lights flickering and everything was on a slant. A thought came to Zeer that the ship crashed. he also noticed it was a bit cold as well. Slowly he moved to the control room to see what has happened while he was asleep. The ship was having power failure and getting the records on what happened were difficult. Zeer looked through the dusty, frozen, window and saw there was much light on the surface of the planet, so he turned on the solar power generators and everything was back and functional. Three irken years have gone by and that's little over 4 years for humans. The planet he was on was near the the star named sol star and for being the third planet away from the sol star he presumed to be on the planet Terra. Far from the Irkens Empire and far from any irken as well. Zeer and zir were alone on a unexplored planet far from anything that was something to them both. Zeer sat at the captain's seat in the ship and smirked as if he just won a chess game. Everything was going as planned until a loud knocking was heard.**  
**"CLANK"**  
**"CLANK, CLANK"**  
**Zeer was scared and confused on what it could be."The irkens must have followed me here." He rushed to the back to power up Zir and they both rushed to the room the sound was coming from. Second he open the door to the room he threw forward his hand while holding a handgun and spoke very clear. "STOP THIS SOUND AND HOLD STILL IRKEN." Only one thought came to him when he saw what was before him. That is no Irken...****

**Chapter 1 **

**What is to Come**

****Tomorrow would be the big day. The day that Zeer was waiting for years: the day the tallest would speak to all invaders. Sadly Zeer is no invader, he is a engineer for a sir factory on the home world. Every year the tallest show themselves to all invaders to give encouragement and excitement to all invaders that would be leaving IRK on that day. This year is going to be different, this year Zeer will be able to see the Tallest with his very own eyes.**  
**"HAY ZEER WORK!"**  
**"My apologies commander."**  
**"SHUT UP AND WORK, those sirs won't build themselves"**  
**His boss was a short irken that had a very grumpy attitude, yet if you did your work than he would have no problem with what you did in the factory, giving Zeer the free time he needed to plan out how he was going to get to the Invader Convention tomorrow.**  
**After a few hours Zeer finished all the work he had to do in the factory. Zeer quickly moved to the back room where he met his co-worker and friend Vixx. Vixx was a invader long ago, but because of his mistake he was sent to work in the sir factory with Zeer. Zeer met Vixx though his wishes to be a invader and Vixx knowing all about it giving them some common ground to become friends. The plan that Zeer came up with was to bring sirs to the convention to provide the invaders with the new prototypes the factory has came up with. Everything that Zeer spoke of in the back room sound official and would work, until the day it was going to happen.**  
**The next morning as they walked through the gate to the Convention. Zeer was **  
**holding a Box of sirs nervously and Vixx with his arms behind his back walked like he's been here a million times. As they walked Zeer noticed all the hateful glares being sent their way Zeer wondered why,sensing his question coming Vixx stated "well aren't I popular" Zeer just look at him and spoke **  
"**yea but it doesn't seem like the right kind popularity what did you do?"**  
"**A little chaos here, anarchy there and your hated by everyone." Zeer just shook his head knowing Vixx's destructive habits. a group of cocky Invaders walked rather confidently to them. with their eyes fixed on Vixx they moved closer and Zeer hands began to shake while holding the box. "is there so-something i can help you with" A purple-eyed female with an extremely hateful glare took a quick side glance at Zeer "shut it" All the will Vixx had, a knowing smirk plastered on his face "Ah if it isnt invader Kat it's so nice to see you again." the female invader just looked at him with barely containing her anger "What are you doing here you idiot!" Vixx grin got larger showing his razor sharp teeth and he gladly replied **  
"**well me and my friend here work at an experimental SIR facility. We are here to show of the new prototypes." At this the invaders took an instinctive step back from the both of them. It was well known what Vixx could destroy with even the tiniest bits of well anything. When the invader convention was about to begin they had to go through the armory to get behind the stage. Zeer was barely able to hold back Vixx when they passed the armory and had hard time showing Vixx how to build instead of destroying everything. As they did the Tallest started to come down and made the announcements. every one before the the tallest cheered with excitement. one by one the tallest spoke and told where each invader should go and what each one has accomplished. Zeer was so happy to see the tallest for the first time until one overly excited invader scrambled to the stage where the tallest were. The tallest tricked him into shooting himself out of a cade Vixx laugh heavily and Zeer confused. Zeer thought if the tallest are supposed to be the greatest of us all why were they acting like jerks at this one moment. this made Zeer question his loyalty to the tallest.**  
**around the end of the convention the tallest left the stage and Zeer asked Vixx here they would be going now. Vixx replies. "well aren't we supposed to show the sirs then leave?" Zeer convinced Vixx that he needed to know more about the tallest and so they follow the tallest to the back and saw them eating snacks and being snobs. Zeer and Vixx were both confused and Zeer began to get angry. in his mind he thought that the tallest were the greatest, yet sadly in reality they are no real leaders they are fool that are simply tall. "Vixx let us leave this place at once" Said Zeer in a tempered voice. they both turned around and began to leave until one familiar invader stood in their path. Vixx smiled once more and asked "why hello there Kat, funny bumping in you again just couldn't stay away could you." **  
"**Okay jokes over engineer geeks, you said you were here to show off some cool sirs all I have seen is you two wondering around with that damn box!" **  
**Kat moved closer slowly and started to pound her fits together. Zeer was already pretty unstable at this time and yelled. "FINE YOU GOT US YOU WANT TO MAKE THIS A PROBLEM THE HERE, HERE'S THE DAMN BOX!" Zeer having enough of here carrying Vixx and talking about their box, wiped the box of prototype sirs at the KAt and ran. Vixx followed behind laughing at all the craziness that was just sparked. shoving people aside while yelling on the top of his lungs. " GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY! and vixx just laughed at there expense, people right behind Zeer they both ran straight out of the convention. the police began to chase the both of them and they ran to the factory they both work at and hind under all the scrap that was left behind in the storage rooms in the back. ****

hours past and everything calmed down Vixx stood up and looked out the small window besides the door. Zeer followed behind and looked at the same wind that Vixx was staring out. the building just down the hill they were on had a large commercial screen on it and had pictures of the both of them. Zeer wasn't really surprised although he was more depressed now. they both are wanted criminal for assault on a invader, Entering a private meeting, and extremely obnoxious behavior. punishment in the irken home world was extreme for any rule that has been broken. making them not in serious trouble, yet enough for them to be stuck on a slave world working for several years. As they started to sneak back to their houses Vixx's invader training kicked in and shoved Zeer to the side as they looked back several squads of irken elites marching down the street. Vixx just grinned at them showing Zeer he had a plan. instead of running Vixx jumped in front of the irkens and grabbed their attention quickly. Vixx began to cry and Zeer was so confused on if he even had a planned. instead of running and leaving his friend to the guards he stood next to him and both were knocked unconscious. ****

The next day they both found themselves chained in stadium like structure. Zeer leaned over and whispered to Vixx "I thought you said you had a planned?" Vixx replied **  
"**I do, unfortunately she isn't known for her brains I'm paying her with dead bunnies, just follow my lead when the time comes" At that moment a strange creature jumped down to the pit. Her black eyes blazing until they landed upon Zeer and Vixx she smashed the chains And started ripping guards to shreds, at this point They both ran back to the factory Zeer was a little confused at this why are we here Vixx Smirked "did I ever tell you that I never got rid of my modified Voot Runner"as said ship deactivated cloak a few feet away as they climbed Zeer stopped and ran back out Vixx looked at him like he was crazy. until he came back with a modified SIR and and few other gadgets." It always pays to be prepared." Vixx asked where was his sir and Zeer replied **  
"**sorry I only built my self one if you want another I have to build it later." Vixx was irritated, but not angry with the response that was given to him as they reached the outer atmosphere. While he did this his ship was hit making the engines malfunctioned knocking it off course Zeer turned to see none other than Kats ship .Vixx started to panicked as the drive activated. Zeer didn't want to be hurt and instead of being in the way he went to the stasis chambers.**  
**VERY VERY FAR DISTANCE AWAY they came back out of the warp but it wasn't over yet they started to move "what now!" Vixx looked to his right to see a blue and green planet as they hurtled through the atmosphere not far after this they crashed into a small white portion of the planet almost instantly freezing but not before Vixx activated the beacon after all the hard work Vixx put himself in stasis chambers ****


End file.
